Intervention
by ladylampetia
Summary: It wasn't difficult to see how he had failed to get into the Christmas spirit... Sometimes a little intervention is needed. A one-hit featuring the wonderful Jack Malone. Read and Review.


I saw all the Christmas stories up here, and I thought I would add one of my own! ;D  This is just a happy little one-hit I wrote at my job.  I work in a mall, and I wondered what would happen if Jack went Christmas shopping.  This is my take on it.  I hope it rings true!

*

_Angels we have heard on high…sweetly singing 'ore the plains…and the mountains in reply…echo back their joyous strains…_

The voices of the chorus harmonized over the mall stereo, singing proudly as Jack made his way through the onslaught of stores and stations dispersed throughout the shopping center.

With a trench coat over his matching suit and tie, Jack trudged through the stores, feeling about as comfortable with his surroundings as an Eskimo in Death Valley.  As he grumbled past late-night shoppers both young and old, he tried to remember the last time he'd been in the mall.  Last June?  Late February?

He smirked to himself as he trailed through the hallways.  He probably hadn't been there since this time last year.  He took in the atmosphere, unimpressed.  Already the stores and their merchandise were losing their novelty.

Distracted, Jack stared down at his watch.   9 'o clock p.m.  Christ, why did he always do this to himself?  He shared a glance with a middle-aged man who had looked to his watch at around the same time.  They nodded to each other, empathetic to their similar situations.

Jack sighed as he stalked onward.  He supposed when it came down to it he really _was_ the typical husband, doing all his Christmas shopping at that last minute.

But this year had somehow been different than all the others.  Hadn't it?  It had been harder.  Sam had been shot.  Martin, who had started out so young and eager, had become haunted by his own reactions to pressure.  There was the return of the copy-cat case…the fire-fighters' tragic end…

Jack felt the torment of the past year weigh down upon his body anew.  It wasn't difficult to see how he had failed to get into the Christmas spirit.

He supposed that was why he had given his team off Christmas Eve.  Normally, he held strong to his demanding schedule, giving his agents as little leeway as possible.  People went missing every single day, especially during the Christmas season.  He commanded an urgent and responsive team, and it required them to be willing to sacrifice all aspects of their time.  He would take nothing less.

But this year…this year it had gotten to him.  Somehow it meant more to let them go home, to let them see family.  They needed that to keep going, to be reminded of what they were fighting for.  And imaging them…  Vivian with her husband and children…Sam and Martin with their families…Danny with his loved ones…  It did Jack's soul well to know they were safely at home.

Jack smirked cynically.  If he still had a soul, that was.

And naturally as he shopped, Jack's thoughts returned to his own family and the lack of presents he had purchased for them.  He felt a groan come on as he dryly scanned the aisles upon aisles of possible gifts, disappointed by the lack of inspiration they provided him with.  Eventually, he entered into K-B Toys, and slowly but surely picked out gifts for his daughters.

But when he was finished with them, he realized how barely begun his shopping trip was.

And now, there was Marie.

The girls were easy to shop for.  But his wife?  Jack _never _knew what to get her.  At first, it had been nice that she was so low-maintenance.  She never needed expensive jewelry…fine perfumes…Belgian chocolates…

But now that they had gotten older, the undesired side of such a tendency had reared its ugly head.  Jack had learned that as time went on there were only so many sentimental presents to give, and the simple solution of extravagance would be fruitless.  Lavish gifts would be wasted on Marie.  What had at first drawn him to her was now burdening him as he trudged through the mall, searching relentlessly for something, anything worthy to gift her with.

Every year Jack went through this, and every year his gifts seemed to fall short of what he really wanted to say.

Over his own thoughts, the voice of Marie loomed unhindered, as if she was inside his mind.  It was from when they were fighting, growing weary of the same arguments, mostly about how much time Jack spent at away at work.

_I never asked for money, Jack, _she breathed to him, tears forming in her eyes.  _All I ever asked was for us to be together…_

Jack felt a deep frown pull at the corners of his lips.  So simple.  And he hadn't even been able to give her that.

As he pushed the awful thought away, he continued on his trek through the mall and eventually found himself in a small Calendar Kiosk, growing desperate in his shopping spree.  He perused the merchandise, looking through a display of boxed calendars that featured inspirational quotes per day.

He felt a rare smile appear on his face.  There was something to fall back upon.  Marie liked things like that.  Hopeful sayings, words of comfort…  

Her affinity towards such things was why Jack rarely spoke to her of work.  He sighed to himself as he held the box in his hands.  Why destroy her along with himself?  Already, he had grown disillusioned enough for the both of them.

"If you like those, I also have 'Healing Spirit' and 'Chicken Soup for the Soul.'" A young sales girl with light auburn hair pointed downward, volunteering suggestions.

Jack glanced upward and humored her with a small smile.  "Thanks."

The girl nodded and started to traipse away to leave him to his shopping…when she turned back, to openly study Jack's face.

He felt her stare like a cinderblock on his foot, and Jack casually blinked back to her.

A funny smile perked onto her face, like she was holding back a laugh.

Jack's eyes narrowed and he was about to inquire as to what she was smiling about when the sales girl spoke first.  "You don't remember me, do you?"

Jack blinked.  A hint of a smile gradually crossed his own face.  

Yes, now that he studied her she _did _look familiar.  Jack was normally excellent at remembering faces, names, entire histories sometimes from years passed.

But this face escaped him.

As he gazed upon her, he reeled through his memory, trying to place a name, a scenario, a single word even…

Watching his bewilderment, the girl helped him out.  "Two years ago.  The house on Back Wood Terrace…"

And the file was found.

"Dana Brickman," he remembered with sudden clarity.  He stood back as the details of the case deluged through his mind.  Twenty-one-year-old kidnapped for ransom.  Her father's business partner had orchestrated the abduction in hopes of gleaning money to bankrupt the business, to take it for himself.  It had nearly worked, too.  Until Jack's team had been called in.

Her smile brightened as she was recognized.  "You remembered."

Jack glanced to her apologetically.  "I do.  It takes me a little longer than it used to, but…"

Dana laughed generously.  He liked the sound of it.  Jack rewarded her with a smile.

"I saw you around the city a few times before," she admitted.  "But you always looked so busy.  I didn't want to bother you."

And there it emerged.  That look.  A gleam of awe set into the girl's eyes as she looked upon Jack, blown away by his presence in her calendar booth.

Jack tried to smile, but he was sure he failed in the attempt.  The look was one that had only grown to pain him with time.  He held back a sigh, feeling only unworthy of such a gaze.

If only they knew who he really was…the kind of man he had allowed himself to become…

Jack spoke to break the silence.  "How are you?" he asked, staring back intently.

Dana thought for a moment, giving a distinct pause.  "Better," she said decisively.  "I mean, it was no office party.  Greg really messed me up.  He made me see a lot of things I didn't want to see.  In the world…even in my own family…"

Jack found himself nodding.  To put it lightly, he could empathize.

"Unfortunately," he said.  "Sometimes that's the only way it can be done."

"Yeah," she sadly agreed.  "It was difficult.  Starting over…"  She looked to him.  "But I think some good things came of it."

A hint of surprise crept onto Jack's face.  "Such as?"

"Well… I took a good look at my life.  I tried to figure out what I was doing here.  What I wanted to do with the time I had given to me."

Jack felt something inside him grow, burn almost.  For some reason, what she was saying rang true for him.  He wanted to hear her.  He wanted to keep listening.

"What'd you find out?" he asked.

"In short…"  Her eyes caught his.  "That life is too short to leave behind the ones you love.  Say you love them when you love them.  There's no time for regrets."

Standing there, Jack felt a wave rush over him, like a swell of water on the beach.  He felt apart from space and time.  The simple words connected, and it took him a moment to respond.  When he did, it was soft.  "That's a good thing to find out."

She only grinned.  "Indeed."

Another pause fell between them, and Dana motioned toward the box he held in his hands.  "Are you ready?"

Jack looked down.  It was a box calendar of 'Spiritual Quotes.'  He nearly shrugged.  By this time, one calendar would be as good as any other.

"Yeah.  Why not?" he said tiredly.  "I think this is as good as it's going to get tonight."

She laughed again.  "Okay.  I'll just take you up here…"  She led him up to a register and immediately scanned the calendar and placed it lightly in a bag.

"Would you like your receipt?"

"No, that's really not necessary."

She slid the copy back into the register and handed him back his change.  "Five fifty," she announced, placing the bill and quarters into his hand.

Her cold hand brushed his, and again their eyes met.

Holding his merchandise, Dana spoke again.  "Agent Malone."

Jack looked to her.  "Yes."

Dana took in a nervous breath.  "I never forgot what you did for me," she said.  "I know you went above and beyond the call of duty."  Jack started to say something, but she only kept talking,  "No, please, I have to say this.  I wouldn't have made it out of that house, if it wasn't for you.  I'm going to school now with a major in criminal justice."  Jack quieted, and she smiled.  "I just thought you should know.  It's not ending with me.  Whatever you gave to me, I intend to give back.  Maybe not to you…but to someone else.  Someone who can't do it themselves."

When she held out his bag, Jack saw it.  A diamond ring in place on her finger.

"I'm getting married," she said, grinning at full force, "next month.  And I want you to know it never could have happened, if you hadn't come to find me."

Jack stared at the ring a good long while, the effects of everything she had said still coursing through him.  He reached out to take the bag and looked to her.  "Is he a good man?"

Dana's smile was 1000 watts.  "The best."

Jack's eyes twinkled ever so slightly.  "Then I would say he's very lucky to have you."

She laughed a little, gleefully.  "He most certainly is."

"I wish you both the best of luck," Jack said sincerely and then added, "in everything."

The girl looked up and with eyes that shone bravely she said, "Thank you."

Jack knew the meaning held behind the words.

He put his hand atop of hers.  "You're welcome."  He removed his hand and smiled to her once more.  "It was good to see you, Dana."

"You too," she said.  "Have a merry Christmas, Agent Malone."

Though he started to walk away, Jack turned back once more.  "Merry Christmas."

Jack continued shopping until the mall closed, and while he didn't find any perfect gifts, he did find suitable ones.  When he left the mall, the full force of Dana's words didn't hit him.  On the ride back home, they didn't reach him there either.  It was only when Jack Malone stood at the steps of his house and opened the door, that he understood the meaning of their encounter, what was meant for him, and how he needed to let it affect his life.

At eleven 'o clock, he entered into his living room, placing his keys on the coffee table with a 'clink.'  Marie stood, putting out milk and cookies by the mantle.  She looked over to Jack and smiled, tired… but beautiful all the same.

And he was granted that familiar feeling.  That catch of breath in his throat, that tingle all over his body.  That same way he felt the first time he saw her…

Dressed in a red sweater that complemented her dark features, Marie walked over to where Jack stood entranced.  She looked to the clock. "You're home early," she commented.  She arched her neck upward to give him a kiss.  "What made you come home so soon?"

A feeling of peace overcame him, and Jack linked his arms around her waist, drawing her near.  Marie returned the gesture, moving her hands onto his shoulders.

"Nothing," he said softly.  He smiled as he looked into her eyes.  "I just thought that we should be together."

A soft smile fell upon Marie's face, and she leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

Jack wasn't sure how long they stood there holding each other, but it didn't matter.  Because it became all too clear to him.  He'd been away too long.

Jack fought to hold back tears.  "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Jack," she whispered back.

He gently stroked her hair as they stood in the dim light of the fireplace with the stockings and Christmas tree as their only witnesses.

"Merry Christmas," she told him, smiling.

Jack could only agree.  "Merry Christmas."


End file.
